1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
For mobile devices, more functionality and better video output/display are desired by many users. However these features put a drain on the battery of the user device. Thus battery life is of very importance when considering these desires. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.